Shoot Me!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: 'Aku merindukan panggilan 'Iggy' darimu, aku rindu senyuman darimu, aku merindukan sosokmu... Aku benci semua itu! Aku benci menyukaimu! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja diriku waktu itu Alfred' -US x fem.UK inside! Suck at summary. Just check it out!


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Tapi fic ini punya saya; FuzzyStrange Musume31 :D**_

_**Warning: gaje, abal, US x (Alfred x Alice), OOC mungkin! Maybe typo(s)**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

England sedang termenung di satu sisi kolam rumahnya. Di temani sepiring _scone_ dan teh hangat, ia duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirannya sekarang!

England lagi-lagi menatap kosong ke arah kolam. Matanya menerawang ke dalam air, bagai menyelam mencari sesuatu. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya melemparkan batu kerikil kecil ke dalam air.

England mendengus kesal. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya, lantas melipat tangannya. Ia meringkuk di pinggir kolam kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangannya.

Ia sering tidak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Semua itu hanya dikarenakan satu orang... _Alfred F. Jones_.

Sejak America pergi meninggalkannya, ia tampak begitu murung. Ya, America pergi untuk jalannya sendiri. Betapa miris hati England ketika memandang kepergian negara yang sekian lama bersamanya itu. Sehari-hari dirinya bagai badan tanpa jiwa.

Sebenarnya sendiri pun England tidak tahu, memangnya seberapa berharganya seorang Alfred bagi Alice sehingga ia merasa begitu kehilangan?

Perasaan sakit dan sedih yang terasa begitu mengiris yang menggelayut dalam hati. Rasanya tidak dapat diungkapkan dalam rangkaian kalimat.

_Dan hanya Alice Kirkland yang tahu rasanya..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Mon chere _(*), kenapa murung begitu?" Suatu hari France mencoba menegur England yang bermuram durja di balik meja kerjanya.

England mendecak, "France..." Ia memegangi kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang pusing.

France melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ada apa? Hmm... Jangan bilang kalau ini semua gara-gara kepergian Al-..."

"Sshh! Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan _dia _untuk saat ini, France?" England buru-buru memotong kalimat France.

France menyeringai, "Ah~ patah hati rupanya~... Hmm?" France memutar-mutar mawar di tangannya.

Wajah England merah padam. Ia melempar penanya ke wajah France, "S-siapa yang patah hati, bodoh! A-aku hanya-... Ah!" England buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan keluar, kemudian duduk di sisi kolam sambil memeluk lututnya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Merenung lagi rupanya...

_"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku kini menjadi begitu bodoh?" _ Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak England. _"Alfred 'kah...?" _Tanyanya bimbang dalam hati.

England menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, ketika America menyatakan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan kemerdekaannya sendiri. Saat America dan England berhadapan secara langsung, kemudian serangan demi serangan mulai dilayangkan...

... England bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menembak America...

Seorang Alice Kirkland bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti Alfred F. Jones. Mungkin Alice terlalu sayang kepada Alfred. Tidak tega rasanya membunuh seseorang yang sudah bersamamu sejak lama. Alice berada dalam dilema, dan ia sendiri merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Yang Alice bisa lakukan hanya terduduk di tanah kemudian menangis sesegukan. Alfred hanya memandangnya dengan sedih. Alice terlalu kesal! Rasa sayangnya pada Alfred mengalahkan ego bertarungnya. Dan Alice hanya bisa memaki-maki Alfred dengan air mata terus mengalir dari mata hijau indahnya.

'_... Bodoh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu, America!'_

Dan sampai sekarang 'pun England senang memaki-makinya...

Gigi-gigi England bergemeletuk. _'Kenapa aku menangisinya?'_ England mengusap buliran hangat yang mengalir di pipi lembutnya. Ia meringkuk sedih, kemudian memejamkan matanya...

'_Ternyata aku memang benar-benar merindukanmu, America...'_England membatin sedih.

'_Aku merindukan panggilan '__Iggy' darimu, aku merindukanmu yang selalu memamerkan Hamburger-mu dengan bangga, aku merindukanmu yang sering menggangguku, aku rindu senyuman darimu, aku rindu mata biru indah di balik kacamatamu-... Aku merindukan sosokmu... Aku benci semua itu! Aku benci menyukaimu! Aku benci kalau aku merindukanmu! Dan aku benci karena semua ini terjadi di kehidupanku! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja diriku waktu itu Alfred!' _England berteriak dalam hati –menumpahkan segala emosinya. Air matanya berderai tak terbendung.

England menggenggam erat-erat sebuah kerikil, kemudian ia berdiri lantas melemparkannya dengan kuat ke dalam kolam. "Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku! America no baka!" Ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"_Siapa yang barusan kau panggil 'bodoh', _Iggy_?"_

England menghentikan tangisnya. Matanya membulat. Ia membalikkan badannya perlahan. Ia mendapati seseorang berdiri beberapa meter jaraknya darinya... _America..._

England tercekat. Satu kata pun tak sanggup meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya mematung, tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang tinggi besar yang berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau mendengarku? Hei, aku bicara denganmu, _Iggy_!" America berjalan beberapa langkah.

England kebingungan, mengapa tubuhnya tidak bekerja sesuai dengan perintahnya. Sedangkan America melenguh panjang, "Hhh... Memangnya kau itu kenapa 'sih! Bunuh? Memangnya siapa yang mau membunuhmu?" America menatap tajam ke arah England.

England tidak sanggup berkata-kata. _'Seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Alfred...' _England membatin sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kemudian mulai menangis tanpa suara. Bulir-bulir lembut kembali menghiasi sudut matanya, kemudian perlahan turun dan meluncur bebas di permukaan kulit pipinya.

America memandang iba ke arah England, namun tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. "Kau dulu tampak begitu besar..."

"Diam kau! Aku tidak mau kau bicara apa-apa lagi tentang_ku_!" England berteriak penuh emosi. Air mata turun semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

America terkejut. Ia memilih tetap tenang. "Apa kau masih marah denganku soal kejadian waktu _itu_? Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali, _Iggy_!" America menjawab santai, tetapi tetap dengan raut wajah serius.

England hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ia masih menangis –walau tanpa suara sehingga Alfred yang berdiri agak jauh darinya tak dapat mengetahuinya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" Suara agak ketus dibuat-buat.

America memutar bola matanya, "Ini rumahku juga." Jawabnya pendek. Ia kembali melangkah beberapa langkah ke arah England. "Kenapa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" Ia menatap England tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

England membisu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa. "A-aku... Ah, kau tidak tau apa-apa, Alfred! Lebih baik kau meninggalkanku."

America mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak mengerti apa-apa? Tidak mengerti keadaanmu saat aku pergi maksudmu?".

Tepat sasaran! Mata England terbelalak. America memincingkan matanya, "Tentang bagaimana kau saat aku pergi? Tentang aku yang tiba-tiba ingin pergi? Tentang-..."

"HENTIKAN!" England memekik sekeras-kerasnya. Ia kembali menunduk tidak berdaya. "Iya... A-aku... Aku tidak tahu. Aku bagaikan orang bodoh... Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu ketika kau akan pergi. Aku tahu, mungkin kau terlalu benci –atau tidak menyukai diriku sehingga kau mati-matian memberontak ingin pergi. Aku tahu aku tidak sanggup ditinggalkan olehmu... Aku tahu, aku memahamimu, Alfred..." England menahan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Kalau begitu tembak aku, bodoh! Bunuh aku _sekarang juga_!"

England berusaha tegar. Namun apa daya, siapapun tidak akan dibohongi dengan air matanya. Butiran bening bagai permata itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mata England.

America menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah England hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di depan England. America menarik sebuah pistol yang terselip di balik jaketnya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan jantung England. Ia seperti bersiap hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya, sebelum ia merundukkan kepalanya kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga England...

"_Aku menyayangimu, Alice... Sangat menyayangimu..."_

England terkejut. America kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke balik jaketnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berbalik badan.

"B-bodoh! A-aku bilang 'tembak'!" England berteriak penuh emosi dengan wajah bersemu.

America menoleh, "Sudah kulakukan." Jawabnya pendek.

England tertegun. Ia butuh waktu untuk memproses kata-kata America.

America berbalik kembali kemudian berjalan ke arah England. "Kau bilang _'tembak'_, kan? Bukankah barusan aku _'menembak'_...?" America berbisik halus di telinga England. Ia mendekap tubuh England.

England terkejut selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum hangat dan balas memeluk.

"_Aku tahu, Alfred... Aku tahu hari ini akan datang... Aku menyayangimu... Sangat..."_

_And the love story begins~..._

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

*_Mon chere_: My dear X3

AN:

LOL! Fic apa ini? Niatnya bikin romance, tapi jadinya huaaannnccuurrr! DX

Hohoho~... Ceritanya saya lagi bayangin 'Alice' itu gimana... (Rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, mata hijau berkilau, bulu mata lentik dengan alis tebal, kulit putih mulus, KYAAA! -PLAK!- XD)

Oke, thanks for reading, yak!

**REVIEW NYOOO~~~! ^o^**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
